Hot N' Cold
by Simantov
Summary: What happens when Natsuki decides to sing on one of those karaoke parties? ShizNat OOC Crackfic, with a little of Mai/Mikoto.
1. Chapter 1 Hot?

Well this is my second fic, I just got the idea of something crazy xD and I was thinking about someone in lingerie *cough* okay not someone, the girl I like...but anyway!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai HiME or _Katy Perry's_ song yada yada...

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 1. Hot…?**

It was nine p.m. at Fuuka. Midori and the other HiME's -except Akane because she was busy with her Kazu-kun-, were going to another of those reunions in where karaoke was included -for Natsuki's bad luck-, Midori gets drunk and does who knows what things and where Mai sings as long as her throat gives her permission. This time our blue-haired hero invited Shizuru. Their relationship had improved since the Carnival and now Natsuki was the dominant, of course Shizuru was always giving fights, but she always lost because the blue-haired wolf was the one with more strength.

They arrived at the place, and without wasting time they got in and began with the 'talk'.  
This time there was no roulette so Natsuki was saved. Mai as always, was the first to be on stage. She was dressed in a nurse uniform with Mikoto by her side in a cat costume.

Hours passed and Natsuki, Mai and Midori -of course- were drunk. Yukino and Yukariko were reading, Mai was eating Mikoto with kisses, Midori was trying to rape Nao and Natsuki was just enjoying on a couch, a neck massage Shizuru was giving her.

"Ara Natsuki, don't you think you drank too much?" Shizuru told her replacing her hands with her mouth.

"I'm perfectly okay Shizuru" the biker answered her.

"I was asking if you didn't drink too much Natsuki" by now, the chestnut-haired girl got clearly that her girlfriend was no longer sober.

"Shizuru, why don't you go to the stage and sing?" she got impressed at what the biker asked her. Natsuki never asked or persuade her to sing, the times when she did it was because she wanted.

_Well, drunk or not I want to sing. _Thought Shizuru.

"Okay Natsuki, just don't go with another girl"

"How could you think that Shizuru, you're the only one for me" when she finished the sentence she just kissed her making the crimson-eyed girl blush. Then, she went to the dresser. When she got out she was wearing a nun costume. Natsuki just watched her agape and the others were in their own business.

Then, the song began. As the music went slow, Shizuru was taking off her clothes singing and moving her body to the rhythm. When she just stood in her underwear she saw Natsuki fell asleep on the couch. Shizuru was seething. She just couldn't imagine her Natsuki falling asleep in the middle of a striptease when she was included. She went to the couch to wake her up.

"Natsuki Ikezu! How could you dare to fall asleep when I'm getting naked!" when the mentioned one opened her eyes, she saw Shizuru in her underwear and a blush appeared on her face. She was now sober.

"Gomen Shizuru, it's just I was feeling tired" after answering her girlfriend, she heard one of her favorite songs. She wanted to sing, but she knew that if she did it when she was sober, Shizuru was going to tease her for the rest of her live, so thinking an 'intelligent' plan she faked her drunkness.

Yes, the ice princess Kuga Natsuki wanting to sing. And she was aroused from seeing Shizuru in underwear, so she let her imagination take her far away and her kinky button –she got it from the best kinky teacher in the world, ahemm Shizuru- was soon in on mode.

"Oi Shizuru, be right back" she told her getting up from the couch and 'staggering' towards the dresser. Shizuru just stayed there puzzled and wondering what was her Natsuki doing there.

After a couple of minutes, she saw her girlfriend dressed in a leotard with leggings up to her knees, with a headband that had dog hears and a blue LTD Viper-50 guitar**(1)**.  
Shizuru's eyes were like two big yellow stars and her kinky button got on too.

And then Midori went near Natsuki and put her a headband microphone, next she went to the bathroom to puke.

The music began and all of the other girls were clapping –also Nao that recently got drunk too by Mai- and whistling at her.

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you PMS  
Like a bitch, I would know**

**And you overthink  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me**

Natsuki palm muted the guitar and sang at the same time. Shizuru just stayed in awe at the great voice her girlfriend had. She never heard her voice so wonderful. Midori returned from the bathroom and now was just swaying back and forth with the rhythm and Nao was now the one whistling at Natsuki sporting a bliss face.

'**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down**

She then began moving her hips along with her body. Midori got three more mugs of beer and got to the stage and began dancing there. Natsuki gave her the guitar and now with her body free she was moving complete. Shizuru just watched her as little threads of blood made their way out of her nose.

**You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

**You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-o**

**You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down**

Then Nao joined her along with Mai. Yukino and Yukariko were now sleep on the couch entangled with each other**(2)**. Mikoto now took the chance to eat whatever she got her hands to and the chesnut-haired girl was searching in her bag for something. Natsuki was still swaying her hips and enjoying the music she didn't notice Shizuru took some pills into her drink.

_Fufufu…I know this is a dirty fight but you will be mine tonight Natsuki, this 'magic pills' will do the work, and who said love was a clean fight?_, she smirked and when she met Natsuki's eyes she signaled her to got something to drink.

Natsuki gave her microphone to Nao and she happily started singing.

"Thanks Shizuru, I really was thirsty"  
"Natsuki has nothing to thank me, before returning there, why don't you stay with me a little more time?" Natsuki was pondering the option but when she was about to say no, she felt a little dizzy. Well, really dizzy…she stood up and tried to go to the bathroom. When she was about to reach it, she fainted.  
Shizuru was behind her so she grabbed her and carried her bridal style and made her way out of the club.

**Someone call a doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride**

That was the last line Nao sang before passing out and leaving Midori alone playing the guitar.

* * *

A/N: Well, I just guess songs inspire me xD I will make this a two chapter story and...I don't have anymore to say xD just that tonight I was completely crazy.

**(1) **I put my guitar in here xD you can google it and tell me if you liked it xD.  
**(2)** Don't think wrong, they were just like that because they were reading and drinking xD they ended up like that ^^

Well, then tell me if you liked it =3  
Cya!


	2. Chapter 2 Cold, or still hot?

Phew I finished this, I had the idea on my mind but when I did it, I was on school so I just forgot sorry ^^'' and it got worse 'cause the girl I like kissed my forehead!  
I was feeling giddy I forgot all ^^'' you all know how love is...anyway this is some of the things I remembered, hope you like it people.

And thanks everybody for the reviews, I am planning on doing a sequel of _The Power Of Love_, my other story, but I still need to think about the villians and that stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai HiME and any of their characters, maybe if I owned Shizuru she would be my girlfriend *¬*...okay just kidding xP

**

* * *

****Chapter 2. Cold…or still hot?**

Rays of sun made their way through the window and curtains, illuminating the room. A blue-haired woman was waking up very slowly. She didn't remember a thing.  
First she opened her eyes and scanned the area. It looked like her apartment. Before getting up from bed, she noticed something warm, soft and a littlr heavy above her naked body.  
_Wait a minute…naked? , and wait some more! A body above me also naked?, Oh no…I can't imagine I did that to Shizuru…just what the hell happened yesterday?_,she felt how the body above her was taking deep breaths telling he or she was deep in sleep.  
_And what if it's a man?_ _I have never been with a man before…what the fuck! I haven't even slept with another human besides Shizuru!_, Natsuki tried to move away so that she could get a better look of who was above. She then smelt the hair that was near her face. She saw chestnut tresses and the smell was the one of lavender mixed with green tea.  
_Phew, I thought she was another person. But just how did we get into this…position?_, she closed her eyes so that she could concentrate better.

_I remember I was singing Hot N' Cold…and then Midori, Mai and Nao went up to the stage with me…then…I went with Shizuru and I drank a glass of beer.  
Then I just remember I was feeling dizzy…and I went to bathroom.  
Wait…I didn't make it to the bathroom. Did I faint? But even if I did, why did I faint?_, when she finished her self meditation she turned her head very carefully and she saw her clock on the bedside table.

_9:30 a.m…_, she tried to get out of bed but trying to not wake up Shizuru was a really hard task.  
When she finally made it, she saw their clothes on the floor. She made her way to her jeans and found her mobile phone. She had a message and it was from…an unknown number.

_Sent at 1 a.m._ She decided to open it and as she was reading the text her eyes went wide.

_**"Hi Natsuki I just sent you a message to tell you that yesterday night I saw your girlfriend and you –on her arms- going out of a club.  
I noticed something suspicious on the face of that woman and decided to investigate.  
I stole a taxi and disguised as a taximan – obviously- and went near you so she could saw me and get in.  
When both of you were in, I saw that you were unconscious, and your girlfriend was rummaging through her bag for something.  
She saw that I stared at you and told me that you had passed from drinking too much.  
I didn't believe her, I knew that you tolerated the beer enough and that you couldn't pass away so easily, so I deduced that she used some of  
the famous 'magic pills' that are shown on T.V. to get you sleep like a baby and rape you. So that is all, I make my leave then.**_

**Yamada**

**P.S.: Don't ask me where I got some information about you.  
P.S.2: Also, don't ask where I got information about her too.  
P.S.3: That will be 5000 yens because I risked my life getting away to tell the story.  
P.S.4: You know who is the dangerous one.  
P.S.5: Well then I leave now.  
P.S.6: I will go to see **_**P.S. I love you with my girlfriend.  
P.S.7: It was a pleasure to make business with you.**  
_

"I can't believe it!" Natsuki shouted waking up her gorgeous girlfriend from her peaceful slumber.  
"Mmhh Natsuki? What happened?" Shizuru asked softly as she was slowly waking up.

_Meanwhile…in certain club…._

"What the hell?" Nao was awake and she got as far as possible from Midori, that was now moving closer in a very dangerous way.  
For Nao's bad luck, her back touched the wall from the club, as a still drunk Midori cornered her.

"I can't believe you're still drunk!", even if the red head shouted as hard as she could, Mai and the others would never wake up in time to help her.  
Then, when she lost all hopes of being saved, someone entered the club.

"Midori! What are you doing?" Youko made her way through all the mess on the floor and grabbed Midori by her ear.  
"Ittai! That hurts Youko! Can't you at least tell me to stop doing it?" she was struggling against Youko's hand.  
"I knew you weren't drunk, now let's get out of here before I punish you for being so livid!" _This woman and her sick sense of humor!_, thought Youko.  
"O-okay I already understood!" before the two could exit the club Nao fastly grabbed Youko's left free hand, capturing the doctor's attention.  
She saw Nao was watching her with big teary eyes.  
"You're my heroine in…" she saw the woman was in her usual white coat.  
"In white coat!" Youko just got out of that damned place dragging her 'friend' in hand, or well, her friend's ear in hand.

_Returning to Natsuki's apartment…_

"Please wait Natsuki!" a Kyoto-ben was heard all over the apartment.  
"Wait? You just tell me to wait when you drug me? What was on your mind?" the blue-haired woman was marching towards the door, now fully dressed.  
"But you are always the seme!**(1)** I should be the angry one! You never let me touch you! I want to feel you too!" Shizuru's whole face got a tomato red from the revelation.  
But that was true! Natsuki just took all the pleasure of feeling her and she never let her energy at the end to return the favor.  
"That is no excuse! You should had told me!" she answered to the woman wrapped with red bed sheets.  
"I always tell you but you never give me chance!"  
"Anyway! That is no excuse! I'm leaving!" Said the bluenette as she was marching towards the apartment's door, as her sheet-wrapped girlfriend followed her.  
"No! Please Natsuki! I'll let you do anything to me! But please! Don't leave me!" The chesnut haired woman stood infront of the door blocking it.

At her girlfriend remark, Natsuki just felt excited that she could get her revenge.  
"Anything?" Natsuki reached with her hand the door's knob.  
"Yes anything! But please!" Shizuru got on her knees trying to convince the angry wolf.  
"Okay so that means I can punish you for what you did?"  
"Whaat?" Shizuru was about to protest, when Natsuki turned the knob.  
"Wait! Yes! Even punishing me!" that only made the biker smirk. Maybe she had dirty things on mind…who knows.  
Shizuru sensed that she shouldn't have said that. Something dark was held in the biker's smirk.

"Good girl, now come with me" the chestnut-haired woman just followed her master to their room.  
She saw her lover took out something from the bedside drawer.  
"Now give me a hug my dear Shizuru" she commanded, and the older woman felt confused.  
When she wrapped her arms around the waist of the biker, the younger woman pushed her on the bed, and took her hands and tied them to the headboard with the rope she had taken from the bedside drawer.  
Shizuru yelped from the sudden reaction.  
"Na-Natsuki?" she knew something 'bad' was about to happen.  
"Your punishment begins now" she answered on her ear and let a husky laugh.

_After the tired and 'horrible punishment' Natsuki gave her…_

They lay entangled in each other under the bed sheets, savoring the aftermath.  
"You know Zuru?" the crimson-eyed girl just hummed in response.  
"I was only going for your tea, I remembered that you finished it yesterday" Natsuki told her red-eyed goddess.  
"What? And I just thought you were going to leave me! Natsuki Ikezu!" Natsuki now panicked at the sight of a crying Shizuru.  
She could get angry with her, shout at her, and even throw her out of her apartment –temporally-, but she couldn't stand Shizuru cry. What things…

"Okay I'm sorry Shizuru! I just wanted to see your reaction and to ask for forgiveness, just don't do that again" the biker felt sick at remembering how the drug made her feel.  
"Then Natsuki isn't angry anymore?" ruby eyes looked at her from behind her hands.  
"I only got angry 'cause you should had told me instead of doing that…crazy thing. I felt really sick at that moment." she told her honestly.  
"I'm sorry my Natsuki, I just got hot from seeing you dance in such a…provocative way, I couldn't help it. I didn't want to make you feel bad."  
Shizuru hugged her from the front as they laid on bed, feeling each other's skin. She sighed.  
"You are forgiven my love" she kissed her on the cheek and pulled her closer to her body.

_After several minutes basking in the embrace...  
_  
Shizuru gingerly turned her head to look at the clock that was on the bedside table.  
_1 p.m..._  
"Ne Natsuki…" The red-eyed goddess whispered on her ear, they were now feeling sleepy.  
"Yeah?" she answered her with her eyes closed, still holding her girlfriend's body.  
" Next time can I tie you up too?" _..._  
"Shizuru!"  
A giggle was the last thing that was heard in the apartment before both women passed out from tiredness.

_In the club…_

"Ughh…where am I?" Mai was getting up from the floor...

* * *

**(1)**For those who don't know, this means the dominant one, which is usually seen on top when doing smex xD

Ok, I make my leave then ^^

Goodnight! =3


End file.
